Sakura Petals
by KuroSenji
Summary: When Kagome and her reduced group come across a new well, what happens when Kagome makes them all jump in with her? They get sent to the Naruto world!o.O ON HOLD UNTIL INSPIRATION COMES BACK!
1. A new dimension

Sakura Petals

By: oriaglorial

Summary: This is a Inuyasha/Naruto Crossover fic. Kagome finds a different well than the one she always uses. She had heard that saying ' curiosity killed the cat' and wanted to heed it. What happens when she ends up in the amazing world of Naruto?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**Hey! This is my third fic! (does happy dance) I'm finally going to do a Inu/Nar crossover!!! Anyway, please tell me what I can improve on!! Even flames will be accepted!! Some pairings I thought of for this story are:**

**Kagome/Sasuke**

**Kagome/Naruto**

**Kagome/Kakashi**

**Kagome/Iruka**

**Maybe even...**

**Kagome/Itachi**

**Anyway... please tell me if you can think of any better pairings!!**

Chapter One: The Other Well

" Hey, Kagome-chan... when do you think we'll be there?" Sango asked.

" Probably in a couple hours if we continue at this rate." Kagome answered. After the final battle, they had gotten the rest of the Sacred Jewel, but... Inuyasha had chosen to go with Kikyo. So that left a heartbroken Kagome to fend for herself. The well had sealed itself so she could not go back. Miroku had died during the battle, and taken Sango's heart with him. Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Kagome had formed their own little group of demon slayers. Kohaku had come with them after he regained his memory. Kagome had then gone to Sesshomaru to ask for training, which he grudgingly agreed to do, in exchange for his left arm. After Kagome got back from her one-year training session with Sesshomaru (please don't think any perverted thoughts), she was much more powerful and had greater speed and agility. She could now jump as high as Kirara could fly (wow... that's high...), which came in handy when they were trying to ascend a steep cliff. She now even could break a solid boulder in half with a tiny kick. She hadn't even wished on the Sacred Jewel yet, and she was already so powerful.

" Hey, Kagome-chan? You there?" Sango asked, waving a hand in her sisters' face.

" Huh? Oh... sorry I was just thinking about how I got my new strength..." Kagome trailed off.

Kagome could sense a very powerful aura comimg from the woods below them. Apparently, so could everyone else.

" What is that?" Shippo asked, pointing to a clearing just ahead of them. Shippo now was able to protect himself quite well, thanks to his growth spurts. He was a lot more powerful and older looking. He carried a sword on his back that was a rough equivalent

to Tetsusiaga. He now wore his hair down, instead of up in a ponytail. Already it was starting to reach past his shoulders.

In the middle of the clearing stood a well. Though this well was in better shape than the Bone-Eaters Well, it was slightly less powerful.

" I don't know... let's go check it out." Kagome said, jumping down from Kirara's back and landing neatly next to the well. The year before, she had opted to wearing a slayer outfit like Sango's, but with golden armor. She also wore her hair in a braid, all the years of travelling had made it grow down to her waist.

" Hey, Kagome... what are you doing?!" Sango half-yelled at the girl. She had been preparing to jump in.

" I'm going to jump in." Kagome said. She grabbed a hold of everyone and jumped in.

A flash of light surrounded them before they reached the bottom. They all jumped out, but gasped. This wasn't the same clearing they had been in before. A soft rustle in the bushes was heard by the demons, but not the humans.

" Uh, guys... I don't think we're in Edo anymore." Kagome said. The others nodded dumbly and took in their surroundings.

**So... how was the first chapter? PLZ REVIEW!!!**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Come with us!

Sakura Petals

By: oriaglorial

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, 'cause if i did, Sesshomaru wouldn't be so cold...

**Hey!! I'm back!! (people scream and run) What? Anyway... Here's another chapter of Sakura Petals!! Enjoy!!**

Last Time:

_"Uh, guys... I don't think we're in Edo anymore." Kagome said. The others nodded dumbly and took in their surroundings._

This Time:

Kagome heard a twig snap, as did the others.

" What was that?" Sango asked, readying her Hiraikotsu. Kohaku and Kagome readied their respective weapons. They stood in a circle, not wanting to leave anyone unprotected.

" Wait... whoever is there, come on out!!" Kagome shouted.

Three people came out of the bushes and looked the over. There were two males, both looked to be about Kagome's age (in my story she is 16). The blonde headed male took a step closer, then seeing the fire-cat, stopped. He was wearing an orange-jumpsuit, with black sandals and a black headband. The other male was watching the goings on with a bored look on his face. He had black hair and was wearing something similar to the blonde, except it was black. He also had black sandals and a black headband.

The female was watching them with a sort of caution, as though they were all demons. She was wearing a red shirt and a black miniskirt, also wearing black sandals. She had a black headband that was being used to tie her hair back (she's going to have long hair, too).

" Who are you and why are you here?" the blonde asked.

" It's impolite to ask someone else's name before giving your own." Kagome retorted. This caused the blonde and pink haired girl to snicker, and the black haired boy to glare at them.

" Fine, my name is Naruto."

" My name is Sakura!"

" Sasuke."

" My name is Kagome and this is Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara. We're demon slayers."

" If you are, then you wouldn't be travelling with demons." the boy called Sasuke pointed out.

" Not all demons are bad. And this demon just so happens to be my son." Kagome said angrily.

" How is he your son? He's a demon and you're a human?" Naruto said questioningly.

" He's my adoptive son." Kagome said slowly, as though she were speaking to morons (well... she is!!). ' Kami these people are bakas!'

" Can you tell us where we are?" Sango said, watching the nin to see if they were going to do anything funny (not haha funny... but... you get my point... no more author notes unless i need to add one).

" You're outside the ninja village of Konoha." Sakura said, somewhat bored.

" Ninja? I thought those were only legend?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

" Hey!! You're looking at three qualified shinobi!!" Naruto said angrily, for Sakura and Sasuke had just anime fell.

" Well, sooorrrryyy! We didn't know!!" Kagome said.

" Hey, why don't you guys come with us to the village?" Sakura said, as she got up and dusted herself off.

" Uh, OK." Kagome said, a little surprised by her offer. They put their weapons away and prepared to follow the nin back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**SOOOOOO, how was it? Please tell me what you thought of it in your way out!! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!**_

_**With that said...**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


	3. Rage of women

Sakura Petals

By: oriaglorial

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? (lawyers surround me) Fine, fine... I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Happy now? (lawyers leave) At least not yet... (insert evil laugh of your choice)

**I'm REALLY sorry about the REALLY late update! But with schoolwork and me being grounded from the computer for a while, I just couldn't update. Again, I'm very sorry if I have made any of you angry. I'm coming back with... TWO chapters!!**

Last Time:

_"Uh, okay." Kagome said, a little surprised by the offer. They put their weapons away and prepared to follow the nin back._

This Time:

"How far away is the village exactly?" Kagome said, after walking for three hours straight.

" We're almost there." Naruto called over his shoulder.

" Ugh..." Sango groaned. This was taking a toll on everyone.

Kagome was busy staring at the black-haired male known as Sasuke to notice. She could see that he had a human soul, though it was tainted with darkness and hatred, and another aura was coming off him. She saw that it was focused on a point in his shoulder.

After a few minutes of scrutinizing him, she turned her gaze to Naruto. Kagome almost gasped. He had two souls in his body. One was his human soul, while the other was a kitsune spirit (Kyuubi). She looked at the others, and saw that they had noticed this as well.

"Why were you talking about Edo?" Sakura asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled on them.

"Because that is where we are from." Kagome answered simply.

"Edo was a place that was real 500 years ago." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, and we just decided to pop out of an enchanted well because we felt like it, huh?" Kagome said, sarcastic written on her face.

"To tell you the truth, stuff like this happens to us all the time." Sango said. She was tired, but her training had told her to not show it. Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

"We come from a place where there are demons around every corner." Shippo said. "Some are even nice enough to take a human as a bride. Thus creating, half-demons. Shunned by full demons, feared by full humans."

Kagome had fallen silent at the mention of hanyous'. She now was walking with her head bowed. Though, she was only doing so to hide her tears, which were now running freely down her face.

Shippo, however, smelled them, and stopped walking.

" Kagome, I'm sorry if I upset you. Please don't cry." Shippo said.

Sango then hugged her sister-like figure until the girl broke down into sobs.

" I...It was... a-all my f-fault!" she cried.

"Kagome! You know there was nothing you could do. It was his choice." Sango soothingly said in her best friend's ear.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Kagome whispered after she pulled away from her friend. Then, her sorrow turned to anger. She charged up her fist with her miko power and slammed it into a tree. It created a large dent in the trunk, though it was still standing. Just barely, though. Sango watched it swing back and forth, then she snapped.

"That's it!" Sango said. She then threw her boomerang, yelling, "Hiraikotsu!!" The tree toppled over, as well as some other trees behind it. She let out a relieved sigh, then turned to the group.

"She's scary." Naruto whispered to Shippo. Shippo nodded numbly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, that was the third chapter. I hope you all liked it! Again, sorry for the late update!**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Welcome to Konoha

Sakura Petals

By: oriaglorial

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and Naruto... PSYCH!!!

**Here's the fourth chapter of Sakura Petals. I'm really sorry about the overdue update. I will try and make my chapters longer. I promise! Anyway... Enjoy!!!**

Last Time:

_"She's scary." Naruto whispered to Shippo. Shippo nodded numbly._

This Time:

As the group walked along, they saw something looming up ahead of them. They soon figured out that it was a gate.

"Welcome to the shinobi village, of Konoha." Naruto said as the gates opened.

Everyone, except for Kagome and the ninja, gasped. It looked like a perfect blend of the Fuedal Era and the modern world.

"You're going to need to report to Hokage-sama." Sakura said. She began walking in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Er... not to be blunt, but... what's a Hokage?" Sango asked.

"The Hokage is the leader of the village and the strongest ninja in a village." Naruto explained. He had somewhat given up on his dream of becoming Hokage. Right now, the position didn't seem so important anymore.**(N1)**

"Hm..." Kagome was thinking hard about something._Where have I seen this place before? It looks so familiar..._

"Hey, Kagome! Coming?" she heard Sango yell. Kagome nodded and ran to catch up with them.

A few minutes later, the group was standing outside of a light blue Shoji door. Sakura knocked, then waited a second before opening the door.

As soon as she opened it, a vase came flying out of the room. Sakura ducked to avoid it. It smashed against the wall behind them.

"You better not be bringing me more paperwork!!" They heard a female voice yell.

"I'm not, Hokage-sama. I have five travellers here who wish to stay in Konoha." Sakura said, effectively calming down the woman inside.

"Let them in." The voice commanded.

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara walked in. At the desk sat a woman who had mid-back length blonde hair that was in two low pigtails, brown eyes that had a dramatic curve to them, and a lavender, diamond shape on her forehead, who immediately stood up to greet them.

"Forgive me, my name is Tsunade, I'm the Fifth Hokage." She said proudly.

"Hello, my name is Sango. This is my younger brother Kohaku, my twin-tailed fire neko youkai Kirara, and Shippo. He is a fox kitsune." Sango said, bowing to Tsunade.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, also bowing.

Tsunade's eyes widened. A Higurashi?! Then she realized that the youngest daughter had not been there when...it...happened.

Kagome straightened up and looked at the woman who was gawking at her.

"It's not polite to stare." She pointed out, nonchalantly.

"Kagome...you have finally returned." Tsunade said, still staring at the girl before her. No, not girl. Woman.

**Oooooooh, I left you at a cliffy!!(smiles evilly) Now you'll have to wait to find out Kagome's mysterious past in Konoha. If I don't get reviews, I won't continue. I need at least two!! Oh...**

**(N1)I'm going to make it seem like Naruto doesn't care about being the Hokage anymore. Yes, I know...OOC. But...DEAL WITH IT!!!**

**Translations:**

**Neko youkai: Cat demon**

**Kitsune: young fox**

**Hokage: Fire shadow**

**-sama: Honorific used for a high ranking person, such as a lord.**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!**


	5. The book

Sakura Petals

By: Shadow Sesshy

Disclaimer: Do I have to? Fine...I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto...yet...

**Hey!! I'm back with another chapter!!! This is so much fun!! I love to write!! Oh, I have another Inu/Nar crossover fic going, its title is 'Just Us'. It's a Neji/Kagome two-shot. My new penname is now 'Shadow Sesshy', just in case you all didn't know.**

**Here are the ages:**

**Kagome: 18**

**Shippo: Looks 14, really 62**

**Sango: 27**

**Kohaku: 13**

**Naruto: 19**

**Sakura: 18**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Kakashi: 29**

**Mizuki: 13**

**Kuna: 12**

**(those are only the main characters, Mizuki and Kuna are OC, mine.)**

Last Time:

_"Kagome...you have finally returned." Tsunade said, staring at the girl before her. No, not girl. Woman._

This Time:

"What did she mean 'You have finally returned'?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. She couldn't shake off the feeling that this place was really familiar to her. As soon as they walked out of the ramen shop, they were pounced on by the ninja who had found them (a/n not really pounced on, but yeah) and bombarded with questions.

"What did Tsunade say?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stayed away from them, because in all honesty, he could care less about them.

"Nothing that you need to know." Kagome replied softly.

"Awwwww! Please, Gome-chan?!" Naruto whined.

Kagome smiled a little at him. He was so kawaii like that! Oh no...she did not just think that. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke behind them. When the smoke cleared, a man with silver-gray hair that was swept to the side, a mask covering a majority of his face, while a dark blue headband covered his left eye, was standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Where have you been?!" Sakura asked.

"Got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said.

"Ugh...you're an idiot if you think we're going to fall for that one." Naruto said, his hands behind his head.

Kakashi pulled out an orange book, flipped to a random page, and began reading.

Sango noticed the front cover of it, while he was reading, and said, "Make-Out Paradise?"

Sango snatched the book from his hands and read one of the pages. As her eyes travelled down the page, her face became redder and redder.

"YOU HENTAI!!!!!" Sango yelled. She threw the book as hard as she could out of the village.

**Some Random Place**

"COOL!!! I found a book!!"

**Konoha**

Sango turned to the frozen man. She slapped him as hard as she could.

"She REALLY scares me!!" Naruto said. He sweatdropped.

**OK, I know...cosiderably shorter than the others, but it's still a chapter. More than likely a filler, but still.**

**Translations:**

**Kawaii: Cute**

**-chan: honorific used for mostly close friends that are girls**

**-sensei: honorific that means teacher**

**This chappy was for some people who are actually nice enough to review.**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Mysterious Past, Revealed!

Sakura Petals

By: Shadow Sesshy

Disclaimer: I think you all would get the point of these disclaimers by now if I have to keep typing them.

**Hey ALL!!! I'm back with another chapter of Sakura Petals!!! This one will be more informative and probably a little boring, but, meh, deal with it.**

Last Time:

_"She REALLY scares me!" Naruto said. He sweatdropped._

This Time:

Kagome was deep in thought. Sango was still fuming over the fact that, no matter where she went, there were still perverts around her. The 'little' incedent had occured two hours ago, and now, Kagome lay on her back in her bed, in her apartment. She knew that they may as well make themselves comfortable, seeing as how the well that transported them here had disappeared. Not that she wanted to go back. The place was filled with too many memories of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha...that name made her want to hit something. Preferably the hanyou himself, but seeing as how he went with Kikyo (Kinky-ho), she couldn't do that.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome spat the name out like it was a curse word by itself. "I hate you... Inuyasha..."

Kagome decided that she had enough of mentally tormenting herself, and walked over to her window. She opened it, and jumped out, landing softly. The cool early morning breeze passed over her, making her shiver slightly. She took off towards the woods that she had spotted earlier when she went exploring.

As soon as she got there, she decided that the wooden dummies there were too weak for her. She focused some of her miko powers and conjured a humanoid shape. As soon as the features settled in, Kagome growled. There stood an exact replica of Inuyasha. Kagome decided she would work on her sword skills that morning. Ever since her training with Sesshomaru had ended, she had been keeping her skills up by working on them every morning. Every morning she would work on a different skill, always in the same order. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Sai, Boomerang, Chain Whip, Sword, Claws, Archery, Miko Powers, Acid Whip. The claws and acid whip she had gotten from Sesshomaru. She had figured out that she could make claws by focusing her miko powers in her fingertips. The same went for the acid whip, except for the fact that she extended it out of two fingers and much longer into a whip.

She had been practicing for at least three hours, when she sensed five people headed in her direction.

"Sugoi...how is she so strong?" Naruto asked when he caught sight of Kagome.

"By training herself. She got training from a youkai for one year, and ever since then, she has set out every morning to work on her skills. Personally, I think that if she keeps going like this, she will have mastered her skills in a short amount of time." Sango explained.

Naruto nodded, but his eyes were still fixed on the training beauty. Sango smirked slightly. _Seems as if Naruto has the hots for Kagome...it would be good for her to stop training with the Inu-baka dummy...It would also be good if she found someone to love again..._

"Kagome!" Shippo called out.

Kagome stopped her vicious beating of the dummy for a few seconds, before it poofed away. Kagome cursed lowly, angry at the fact that she had lost her concentration.

"What is it, Shippo?" Kagome called back, sheathing her sword.

"Tsunade wanted to have a word with you." Sango said as they entered the clearing. She eyed what her sister was wearing. It consisted of second skin black shorts that barely reached her knees, a black sleeveless kimono that fell to her knees with two slits up the sides that stretched to her hips and black shinobi sandals. Also complete with a shuriken holster on her right thigh, a belt that had a kunai and scroll pouch which also carried her sword, and a black Konoha headband. (think Sakura's old outfit, only black, with a sword, and a belt.)

Kagome nodded and walked past them, headed for the Hokage Tower.

"Wait for us!!" Naruto shouted, running after the girl. When he caught up to her, he said, "You are really powerful! You know that?"

Sango and the others had caught up to them and heard his comment. Her smirk got bigger.

Kagome blushed at the comment, however, didn't say anything.

"I fight better when I use the image of someone I hate." Kagome said softly.

"Who was the image of?" Kakashi asked.

"The hanyou I once thought I loved, Inuyasha. He betrayed me, and left me for a dead woman." Kagome said quietly.

"Once he...left...Kagome went to the Taiyoukai named Sesshomaru, who also happened to be Inuyasha's older half-brother. She got training from him. This is the reason she is so powerful. Kagome used to be a happy, carefree girl. But when she came back, she was no longer the carefree girl I once knew. She was a distant, more powerful woman than Kikyo ever was. We helped her bring some of her personality back." Sango explained as they walked.

Kagome walked along silently. She startled everyone when she said, "I became more powerful than Naraku, I destroyed him. I also gained Inuyasha's old sword, the Tetsusiaga. Sesshomaru wasn't very happy about that, though."

"Like I said once before, only Sesshomaru can beat someone trained by Sesshomaru."

"In the time that I trained with him, we developed a bond. We became like brother and sister." Kagome said.

Quite suddenly, Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain. Memories passed through her mind. All of a sudden, Kagome knew why this place seemed so familiar. She had been born and raised here! She saw images of her clan's murder. Heard cries of help and pleads of mercy. Saw red. Red. There was so much red. She understood what the red was. Blood. She was so caught up in her memories, that she did not realize she was crying, nor did she realize the fact that there was someone shaking her, telling her to snap out of it.

"M-Mother...f-father..." Kagome murmured, before she passed out.

A few hours later, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She clamped them shut when the memories came flooding back to her. She whimpered, then heard a voice.

"ome."

Who was it?

"Gome."

That's right.

"Kagome!"

Naruto.

"Kagome, wake up!" Naruto half-shouted.

Kagome creaked her eyes open. "Naruto? What happened? Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"You collapsed. You're at my apartment." Naruto said gently.

"Oh..." Kagome said, then remembered the things that had made her collapse. "My...clan...was murdered..." Kagome trailed off. One more memory made its way into her nearly unresponsive brain. It was of a man. Clad in red. With silver hair.

**Hey, hey, hey! I left you all at a cliffy!!! Who is the mysterious man? You'll have to wait to find out!!**

**Translations:**

**Hanyou: Half-demon**

**Baka: Idiot, moron...etc.**

**Miko: Priestess**

**Sugoi: Wow **

**Ja ne: See you later**

**With that said...**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Author's Note

OK, I am SO sorry for not updating this! Please forgive me! It's just that I'm on writer's block on this story...I will probably have the next chapter out later this week, but maybe next week! Once again, I am SOOO sorry! I have school now so I won't be able to update frequently...I am also trying to work on my other stories like IchiKuRen, and Ask the Inuyasha Cast...I have not given up on this story, I just need some more time to get it together...Sorry!!


End file.
